One Last Cry
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: Songfic mush.... my response to a challenge by my seatmate. Hope it doesnt suck.


One Last Cry  
by Amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
  
  
Aoshi sat on the cool floors of the temple, apparently deep in thought. His countenance revealed none of his troubled soul. His cool pale face remained passive as a still river, peaceful, deep and contemplative. The sound of the shoji doors being pulled open shattered the unending quiet. They opened to reveal Misao standing there, with tears flowing down her frail face.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
The tall man refused to look at her. The pain gnawing at his heart was becoming more painful by each agonizing moment. Each catch in Misao's breathing and each hard thud of his heart contributed to the growing sense of loss. And he thought he wanted none of it.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"What is the purpose of this meeting Okina?" Ice blue eyes surveyed the old man's face, searching for any indication of the upcoming news.   
  
The other man breathed deeply before replying, " Well Aoshi, I just wanted to inform you that we have found a suitable match for my dear Misao, just like you ordered."  
  
Pain lanced through his body like a knife and severed nerve endings. For endless moments he was numb to everything around him. All that registered in his mind is the uncontrollable sobbing from the one behind him. He shook himself mentally and brought himself back to reality. Trying to block the sound of distress from Misao, he urged Okina to go on.  
  
"He is to come tomorrow for the miai. The meeting will start around noon, after we have all eaten. He is of impeccable breeding and a good swordsman and tactician. He is the heir of one of the prominent ninja clans in Toyama."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Good." Then he sent a brief look at Misao who was being comforted by Okon and Omasu. With a sharp turn, he started to leave the room. A small hand fisted on his coat prevented his departure. "What is it Misao?" he asked coldly, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Why do you torture me like this? Have I done you a great wrong?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you hate me that much? Is that it? Do you want me out of your life that badly?" This time, her voice found strength.  
  
He finally turned and stared into her glassy eyes. They were dark with anger, despair and something else he couldn't identify. He felt her words add to the burden of his heart. Her tears were like acid, tearing away at his resolve. And at that thought, he steeled himself, walked away and said nothing.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" This time, he turned and faced the one he loved for so long.  
  
"Why? Why do you do this to me?"   
  
He seriously considered keeping quiet and not answer the loaded question. But the time has come to release her from all this pain and let her find her life.  
  
"You're better off with that man. You have to move on."  
  
"But I don't want to move on! I want to stay here with you! With the Oniwabanshuu! "  
  
"Enough. This conversation is finished. Go to your room." Soft footsteps padded down the corridor, indicating her departure. The man on the floor sighed dejectedly and tried to resume his meditation.  
  
Later that night, Aoshi rose from the floor. His body was relaxed but his mind was not. Misao's words kept ringing in his ears. Does he hate her? No! His heart instantly rebelled. He loved her more than life itself. He released another sigh, his second that day, and resigned himself to years of dying slowly each day.   
  
He walked on for what seemed like eternity without a purpose or vision. In his mind, He pictured the small baby in his arms. He smiled at the memory. Moments later, he found himself outside a familiar looking door. He battled with his instincts, his mind telling him not to do it. But even a man of ice like him can't resist temptation at times. He opened the door cautiously, made sure there weren't any noise. He gazed on the sleeping frame for a while then sat beside it a heartbeat later. He reached out and softly caressed the satiny cheek streaked with tears.  
  
"My shattered dreams and broken heart,   
Are mending on the shelf " He began to sing as he continued to stroke her soft skin  
  
"I saw you, holding hands  
Standing close to someone else"  
  
A bittersweet smile graced his lips as his attention shifted from her face to her hair.  
  
"Now I sit, all alone  
Wishing all of my feelings was gone  
I did my best to you, Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry, one last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind  
This very last time, stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry."  
  
As Aoshi finished the song, a lone tear slipped from his eye. He brushed it away, stood up and left, leaving his feelings for the sleeping girl behind. He closed the doors with a decisive click as he did with his heart.  
  
Misao, lying on the futon, wet the pillows with a fresh round of tears.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
August 22, 2002  
amaterasu  
  
Authoress' notes...  
  
A bit sappy it is, it's my response to the challenge my seatmate posed to me last sem. It was fun writing this, under a time pressure and all. Though it didn't come out as I intended, really. This fic is brought to you by Insane Urges Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine. Please understand that none of your time wasted in this piece of junk will be returned, bleh! :Þ 


End file.
